


Brio - Boxing Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1102]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Vance notices that Gibbs has been gaining more muscles. He can't help being attracted to him, but just what is Gibbs doing?





	Brio - Boxing Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/07/2002 for the word [brio](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/07/brio).
> 
> brio  
> vigor; vivacity.
> 
> This was requested by Grace over on my anonymous prompts lj post. If you want to prompt me yourself, how to prompt me is at the bottom of this story.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Vance finds out Gibbs has taken up boxing. (With maybe a hint of Vibbs?)  
> And thank you so much for all you do, you're a real legend, Cutsycat!  
> \- Grace
> 
> **End Prompt**  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Brio - Boxing Version

Vance stared over the railing at the bullpen down below. Actually, he mostly had his eyes on Gibbs. He couldn’t help noticing that Gibbs seemed to be filled with more brio recently. On top of that despite the clothes not really showing off his muscles, Vance was pretty sure there were more muscles underneath his clothes then there used to be.

Vance had always been attracted to Gibbs. It’s part of why he’d come down on the man so hard when he first took over as Director. At the time, he’d been married to Jackie and wouldn’t have made a move if someone paid him a million dollars to do so. However, he’d lost Jackie a couple of years ago to an assassin and couldn’t help wondering if now would be a good time to get closer to Gibbs and find out why the man has been gaining muscle and maybe explore the new muscles Gibbs had in an up close and personal manner.

His kids already liked Gibbs from the few times Gibbs visited his house while Jackie was alive, so Vance wasn’t worried about what they’d think if he started dating Gibbs. Of course, he’d have to inform SecNav to prevent any question of abuse of power. He wasn’t eager to have that conversation, so Vance would take it slow.

Plus, Vance didn’t even know if Gibbs was interested in him. It may be that his feelings were unreturned and thus moot. When an old friend of his called him up and told him that there was a new up and coming boxer that he should come see, Vance didn’t think anything of it. 

Or he didn’t until he walked in and saw Gibbs bare chested, muscles glinting with sweat, with boxing gloves on taking on an opponent in the boxing ring at the gym. Vance didn’t frequent the gym as much as he’d like now that he had to look after his kids alone. The phone call had intrigued him enough to make an exception and stop by the gym.

He hadn’t expected to see Gibbs there. The new muscles made more sense now if Gibbs had taken up boxing, though Vance couldn’t help wondering why Gibbs had taken up boxing. He’d never shown an interest in boxing before. 

Marines tended to prefer different methods of staying in shape than boxing and Gibbs had stuck to those. Vance really wondered what had changed for Gibbs for him to be here boxing. Vance hung around the edges of the ring, out of sight of Gibbs, as he watched Gibbs take down one of the top boxers of the gym. 

He couldn’t help getting turned on as he watched Gibbs’ skill with boxing. Gibbs watched his opponent and took every single opening that his opponent left him while leaving few openings for his opponent to capitalize on. Vance was glad his pants were loose enough to hide the fact that he was almost standing at attention now. 

Of course, once Gibbs finished the match he immediately noticed Vance and headed over. “Did something come up with NCIS?”

Vance shook his head. “A friend of mine thought I’d enjoy watching a new up and comer. Since when do you box?”

“Dr. Taft suggested I give it a try in one of my sessions with him.” Gibbs shrugged. “It’s not bad.”

Vance rolled his eyes at that. That was practically a compliment from a Marine. “Well if you ever want a partner, I’m happy to meet you in the ring sometime.”

“Only if you’re not afraid to lose.”

“You ain’t seen nothing, yet, Gibbs.”

“You want to go a round, now?”

Vance glanced at his watch. “I can take a few minutes, now. I need to get home to Kayla and Jared at some point, but I can spare a few minutes to do a few rounds with you in the ring.”

Gibbs gestured to the ring and Vance grabbed his gloves that he kept at the gym and joined Gibbs in the ring. They immediately attracted a large crowd as Vance was still well known despite not boxing as much recently and Gibbs had his own following now. They started slow, throwing a few punches to get a feel for the other player before they really got serious.

Soon the crowd was holding their breath as the two traded punches, neither really getting the upper hand. Finally, Gibbs managed to find an opening and nailed Vance in the side when he went to block high thinking Gibbs was throwing a high punch. Of course, the next round Vance managed to find an opening and snuck a blow in under Gibbs’ guard. 

When the match ended it had been a close call and they separated to shake hands. Technically Gibbs had won, but Vance made him work for it. They went their separate ways, Vance to his kids, and Gibbs back to his boat. 

However, after that fight, they started to make it a regular occurrence. Vance wondered if he should consider their fights a date. He wasn’t entirely sure how to determine if Gibbs was into men let alone into him. 

Being Gibbs’ superior, Vance didn’t want to make a move unless he knew for sure Gibbs would be interested. He didn’t want to deal with a sexual harassment claim even if Gibbs likely wouldn’t press charges that didn’t mean others wouldn’t for him. While he knew Gibbs a lot better than when he first became Director, Gibbs was still a hard man to read, in general.

So far aside from their fights they still didn’t spend time together outside of work, so Vance wasn’t holding out hope that his feelings would be returned. Of course, he had no way to actually know what Gibbs felt, but he knew DiNozzo still came over semi-frequently to Gibbs’ house for steaks, so that was another point against Gibbs and him dating probably. He never expected Gibbs to invite him to do dinner and bring the kids after one of their matches.

Of course, with the kids along it wasn’t really a date, but it gave Vance hope. Especially when Gibbs followed them home and stayed to talk after the kids when to bed. They didn’t define what they were doing, but more date like activities started to occur.

Vance knew DiNozzo still came over for steaks, so he wasn’t sure where he stood with Gibbs or where DiNozzo stood. He wasn’t quite ready to ask, afraid of the answer. Still, he knew that conversation would need to happen soon before things got too serious on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> No stories yesterday(oops. I had intended to write some yesterday, but gaming took longer than expected), so only 6 more days of stories so far. Wish me luck on writing more!
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
